Nissan Almera VZ-R '97
|drivetrain = |aspiration = NA |engine = GA16DE |displacement = 1596 cc |power = 167 BHP |torque = 119.3 lb-ft |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |height = 1385 mm |width = 1690 mm |length = 4140 mm }} The Nissan Almera VZ-R '97 (also called the Nissan Pulsar Serie VZ-R '97 in Japan and the U.S.) is a road car produced by Nissan. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors The player can choose eight colors upon buying this car. * White * Bluish Silver Metallic * Dark Gray Pearl Metallic * Super Black * Active Red * Cranberry Red Pearl * Deep Green Metallic * Spectrum Blue Pearl Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: In Europe we have the Nissan Almera, in Japan they call it the Pulsar and they get a much better deal, thanks to the scorching VZ-R and VZ-R N1 models. Introduced in 1995 as both a four-ddor saloon and a three or five-door hatch (known as the SerieMisspelt "Serier" in-game), the Pulsar was stacked head-to-head against Honda's Civic. And that meant having a model to compete with the rip-snorting Civic Type R. The result was the three-door Pulsar VZ-R. Its 1.6-litre in-line four-cylinder 16 valve engine features VVL variable valve timing to produce an astonishing 175BHP. The front wheels scrabbled to put this power down, but the five-speed manual gearbox at least allowed rapid up-shifts so the driver could keep wheel spin to a minimum. The suspension - featuring MacPherson struts at the front and a multi-link beam axle at the rear - was stiffened and lowered to improve handling, whilst bigger alloy wheels and rubber were also added to boost grip. Inside the VZ-R boasted sports seats to hold its occupants in place during fast cornering, and a number of trim upgrades to enhance the sporty image. And as if that wasn't enough Nissan offered the ultimate Pulsar for Japan's enthusiastic boy racers. the limited edition VZ-R N1 had an upgraded two-litre 16-valve engine which threw out 200BHP. Coupled with a stripped out body to trim down the weight this Pulsar really flew. Suspension and brakes were further up-rated to cope with this power hike. Designed to meet the regulations of Japan's N1 racing class, the car was produced in limited numbers and was an immediate sell-out. Of course many did not end up on the track as they were intended, but many more made their best performance on the streets. Acquisition GT2 The player can find and purchase this car at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 17,400 Credits. Pictures -R-Nissan_Almera_VZ-R_'97.jpg|A Nissan Almera VZ-R '97 with racing modifications applied. File:N2pvnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:N2pvnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race